1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention concerns an electrocardiogram sometimes referred to as EKG or less often referred to as ECG. In particular, the present invention relates to a cable harness containing the leads which are positioned on various points of the patient's body and extend from the patient's body to the EKG machine.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Generally electrocardiograms, generally referred to as EKG have ten cable leads which attach to various points on the upper and mid-torso of a patient to measure and analyze cardiac data. One of the most common frustrating problems associated with the operation of an EKG concerns the degree of difficulty in setting up and operating the EKG. In particular, the technician or nurse in charge of coupling the EKG to a patient often becomes entangled with the ten cable leads of the EKG. Moreover, because the lines may tangle with one another, a frequent problem exists wherein the leads detach from the patient and drop to the floor before or during the operation of the EKG device. When this happens, the nurse or technician must stop and reattach the lead to the patient at its rightful location. As a result of the above problems, the time required to set up and operate the device becomes very lengthy.
Another problem associated with the installation of the EKG device centers around the fact that the EKG device is employed to monitor the electrical activity of the heart, particularly after the patient has had a heart attack, in order to determine the damage to the heart muscle itself. Occasionally a heart attack victim experiences additional heart attacks within 24 to 72 hours after the initial attack. Consequently, it may become necessary to quickly remove the chest cable leads of the EKG when a patient is experiencing another heart attack in order to administer CPR, massage the heart or administer drugs. Accordingly, valuable seconds are often lost in removing the chest cable leads of the EKG device in order to administer aid to the patient.
Another problem in conjunction with the above problem is the desirability of removing only the cable leads necessary to administer aid, so that the remaining leads can continuously monitor the electrical activity of the heart during the heart attack. This informs the physician or nurse as to the effectiveness of the aid given to the heart attack patient, in addition to determining the extent of the damage to the heart.
Another problem associated with attaching the leads of an EKG device to a patient is that the leads are attached to a patient merely by a viscous gel composition. The viscous gel composition is necessary to transmit electrical activity from the patient to the EKG device. However, the gel is often insufficient by itself in retaining the leads in position on the patient. Generally, the weight of the lead cable is sufficient to detach it from the patient. Consequently, not only is entanglement a problem, as discussed above, but retention of the leads on the patient is a frequent problem.
The following patents disclose various methods of overcoming the entanglement problem and the problems of removal of the chest leads of the EKG device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,747 to Stanly et al discloses a plurality of electrodes affixed to the upper torso of a patient in which the cable leads extend from a small radio transmitter also positioned upon the upper torse of the patient which sends the detected electrical activity of the heart in the form of radio signals to an EKG device. By employing very short cable leads and a radio transmitter, no cables droop from the EKG device to the patient so as to avoid the possibility of entangling the technician or nurse. This device which depends upon battery power, may yield erroneous signals as the batteries weaken in power. Additionally, the radio transmitter may be susceptible to other electronic interference particularly from hospital electronic equipment which may cause erroneous readings.
Another problem with the above device is that only chest electrode leads are employed for an EKG. If a patient suffers a heart attack and it is necessary to remove the electrode leads to administer aid to the patient, the entire device must be removed especially because the radio transmitter is normally positioned adjacent the heart of the patient. Thus, no electrodes remain attached which are capable of monitoring the heart attack and the progress of the aid given.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,814 to Arkans teaches a plurality of electrodes attached to a single junction connector which mates with a corresponding connector having one cable leading to the EKG device. This device is designed for an adult patient so that patients having larger or smaller torsos will have difficulty in using the device because the electrodes cannot be easily adjusted to accommodate a smaller or a larger torso. Additionally, in the event of a heart attack, the plurality of electrodes must be disconnected from the EKG device by disconnecting the main connectors and then detaching the plurality of electrodes. No electrodes remain on the patient to monitor the heart attack.
Moreover, all the electrodes are held in position by the viscous gel composition placed between the electrode and the skin of the patient. A restless patient frequently detaches the electrodes by a simple movement, such as raising the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,353,372 to Ayer discloses a plurality of electrodes which plug into a junction box connected to an EKG device. Each of the electrodes includes wires molded into a central cable system which joins the junction box. This device, like those discussed above, does not include means for quickly removing the chest electrodes in an emergency situation. Rather, the junction box must be disconnected first and then each of the electrodes must be detached. Although each electrode has a wire lead from the main molded cable, which may permit some adjustment in the placement of the electrodes on the upper portion of a human torso, the device is not entirely adequate for large adults or very small children because of the limited adjustment of each electrode. Additionally, this device, like the previously described device, holds the electrodes in position by the viscous gel composition, and the electrodes frequently become detached as explained above.
Because of the inadequacies of prior art devices, such as those discused above, there is a need for a system which prevents EKG electrode leads from becoming entangled with one another; aids in preventing the electrodes from becoming detached by supporting the electrode leads in a manner other than solely by the viscous gel composition; provides a procedure to quickly remove the chest electrodes while leaving the remaining electrodes in position when it is desired to administer aid to a patient having a heart attack; and is adjustable, thus permitting its use on both large and small human torsos.